You're in Love With Me?
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Hermione is depressed when she finds out that Harry and Ron are using her for their own benefits. However, a secret admirer lifts her spirits by sending her love letters. But what if he isn't somebody she expected him to be? Oneshot!HermioneGeorge


**Title: **You're in Love With Me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Hermione is feeling down and depressed because she finds out that Harry and Ron are using her for homework help. However, a secret admirer manages to cheer her up by sending her love letters. But what happens when the admirer isn't somebody she expects him to be?

**Pairings: **Hermione/George

* * *

**Written for The Hideaway contest.**

**Guidelines: **

Must be Twins/anybody

Romance or humor

Must include explosion

* * *

**June 26, 2005: **Hey, I just want to add that this story has won first place for the Twins contest! The first time I've ever won a contest for fanfiction writing! I am very proud of this story!

* * *

**You're in Love With Me?**

Hermione sighed as she rubbed her eyes, desperate to get the red out of them. Of course, by rubbing her eyes, it would _increase _the redness, but she didn't care.

What in the world gave Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her two best friends, the permission to talk behind her back? She _trusted _them and told them _everything_, and in turn, they betrayed her.

So what if she was still bushy-haired, and hid her body under the ridiculous Hogwart's robes?

It was only a couple of hours ago…

_Flashback: _

_Hermione crept into the Gryffindor Common Room, wanting to scare Harry and Ron while they were playing Wizard's Chess. Just as she was about to scream, "Boo!" and peep out of the chair she was hiding behind, she heard her name pop up in their conversation._

_She lay back down behind the chair. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help listening in to what her two best friends' were going to say about her. _

"_I know! I think Hermione needs to get a life," exclaimed Ron._

_Harry grinned, "She needs a man. All she can talk about is homework and schoolwork. Sometimes I want to strangle her when she criticizes me on my essays."_

_Ron nodded, "But I doubt she'll ever get a man…" he trailed off._

_Hermione frowned to herself, and she strained her ears to hear what Harry was going to say. _

"_Why?" _

_Ron shrugged, "She doesn't even spend time on her looks! I mean, look at her. No offense, but I think she's one of the most hideous girls in Hogwarts right now. Ugh, and her hair … it's so … don't even get me talking about it!" _

_Harry laughed, "I doubt if anybody would even know if she were a girl, huh? She doesn't show her figure at all. I mean, if she didn't wear a skirt, nobody would know!" _

_Ron chimed into Harry's laughter, "I know! Maybe we should tell her…"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Haha, nah! She probably would just tell us to mind our own business, and then you and her will get into another fight." _

_Ron smiled, "You're right. Well, let's go! We have to meet Hermione in the library in thirty minutes, so she can help us on our Potions essay."_

"_Why now? We have another thirty minutes…" said Harry._

_Ron sighed, "Don't you remember? Hermione doesn't help us unless it looks like we did something! We need to get started on the essay and just write down a bunch of crap before she shows up, and then she'll feel sorry for us and decide to help us…" _

_Harry nodded, "Oh yeah!" _

_He walked by Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend, pecked her on the cheek, as Ron went to Lavender Brown, and gave her a kiss. _

_As they walked out of the Common Room, Hermione could hear the two laughing. _

_Then, Ron said the thing that broke her heart the most, "At least we have a girl … a pretty one, for that matter. Hermione's so ugly, she's never going to get married!" _

_End of flashback _

Hermione was still in shock. After they left, Hermione climbed out of the portrait, and calmly walked into the library. Because she didn't want the two boys to know that she'd been eavesdropping on them, she didn't say anything and they didn't comment on her disheveled appearance.

She helped them on their stupid essay and they left, without saying thanks.

Hermione thought to herself, "They'd been using me all along!" and before she knew it, tears were running down her cheeks, and she had to run to the bathroom so nobody could see that _the _Hermione Granger was crying.

Of course, one did happen to see her crying. At that person was none other than George Weasley, one of Ron's twin brothers.

Hermione gripped both sides of the sink tightly as she glared at her reflection in the mirror.

Harry and Ron had changed and they had changed for the _worse. _It was currently sixth year, and in the summer before sixth year, Hermione had been at her home, waiting for an invitation to the Burrow like so many previous summers before.

She had never received an invitation, and she dismissed it, blaming the heat of summer and how Ron just wanted to relax.

However, when Hermione was on the train going to Hogwarts, she heard Harry and Ron talking about how wonderful their summer was and how it was great to spend time with their girlfriends.

They had invited Lavender to the Burrow and not her.

Hermione tried not to let it bother her _too _much, but soon, they ditched her more and more until she confronted them. They said it was nothing and she needn't be so worried, until _the _incident happened.

So as Hermione walked out of the bathroom, and back into the library, she tried not to let Harry and Ron's conversation plague her mind. Instead, she thought about the overload of homework she still had to do.

Sitting down at her previous table, she got set to do her Transfiguration essay before exhaustion claimed her and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

George Weasley sat in the library, not really knowing what he was doing. He rarely came into the library, and when he did, it was only to annoy Madam Pince, the librarian.

He absent-mindedly made a paper airplane out of a spare piece of parchment and he threw it at the librarian, before quickly looking down at the book he was flipping through.

The librarian's eyes narrowed as she glared at George.

"Mr. Weasley," she scolded, "If you do not control your actions, I will be forced to kick you out of the library. Am I clear?"

George nodded.

He took out one of the Ton-tongue toffees that he and his twin, Fred made, and went to Madam Pince.

"I'm sorry for my attitude," he said, acting innocent, "And if you will, here is a sincere apology from me," and he held up the candy to the librarian.

She looked surprise, but she took it and kindly thanked him. George had to swallow a laugh before he quickly sat back down in his chair.

Then, George saw the sixth year Gryffindor walk back into the library. There was a red rim around both her eyes, which was obviously due to her crying, and her hair was messier than before, making her look somewhat sexy.

Nobody knew that George had a big secret, not even Fred, his twin, whom he told _everything _to. He had a major crush on his younger brother's best friend.

He loved the way Hermione looked when she was studying. She'd have a thoughtful look on her face and when you talked to her, she would listen intently and try to do anything to help you with a problem. She was a caring, gentle, and warm person.

His crush on her had developed in the summer before fifth year when she came over to the Burrow. George had been feeling depressed and Hermione was the one who had cheered him up. Despite her bushy-hair and her bulky clothes, he thought she was beautiful.

Without really thinking, George scribbled a note onto a spare piece of parchment and wrote:

_Dear Hermione, _

_Why are you so sad? Life is something that is not worth crying over! Did somebody ever tell you that you are the snitch to my Quidditch game? _

He dropped the note next to where her hand was resting on top of some parchment, and casually strolled out of the library, whistling a tune to himself.

* * *

Hermione woke from her "nap" and she glanced down at her homework. She caught sight of a parchment, and curiously she read it.

She turned red and blushed, before she furiously stuffed her homework into her book bag and walked out of the library, feeling determined.

She walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, found Harry and Ron playing Exploding Snap, and she stomped over to them, her face red.

She threw the note down at their feet and yelled, "You honestly think this is funny do you? I thought you both were my _friends! _I was wrong however! To think I trusted you … and you had to turn on me! You both changed and you obviously feel like you don't need me anymore. I guess after I helped you both defeat Voldemort last year, you just can dump me aside. Well, here's the newsflash, **I don't need you!" **and with that, she walked into her dormitory.

The two Gryffindors were lost at words at what had just happened. George was one of the spectators who had seen Hermione yell at her ex-best friends.

"She obviously thought that the note was a joke. Something must have happened between Harry, Ron, and her!"

George wrote another note, got Pig to deliver it, and before he knew it, Hermione had received it.

Hermione curiously opened it, and she read aloud:

_Dear Hermione, _

_That note was not from Harry or Ron. Anyway, you sure look good when you yell! You should do it more often. Here's a token of my love for you. _

Attached to the note was something that looked suspiciously like a Canary Cream. She decided she'd eat it later.

Hermione frowned, "Well, I just yelled at Harry and Ron for nothing…"

* * *

The next day, sitting by herself in breakfast and rereading Hogwarts, A History,

Hermione slowly ate a blueberry muffin. Harry and Ron were previously sitting next to her and were trying to get Hermione to forgive them. But Hermione knew they just needed help on homework, so she refused to accept their apologies.

Just then, Hermione received another letter. This time, it came with a wonderfully designed quill.

She couldn't help but scan her eyes through the Great Hall, hoping to see if anybody would catch her eye.

She saw George Weasley looking at her, but she dismissed him. He was cute, and there were a couple of times she thought she had feelings for him, but she was just one of the sixth year Gryffindors.

Who could it be?

Hermione finished up her breakfast, and left the Great Hall to go to the library again.

As she walked, she suddenly heard a loud noise, a crash, and then a yelp, and she quickly turned the corner to see what it was.

There on the floor was George Weasley, with pieces of ashes on his face.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, concerned for him.

He shrugged, before cracking an adorable Weasley grin, "I was going to put a charm on Peeves, but he left before I could do it, and it ended up backfiring on me."

Hermione gave a light laugh, and she helped him up.

"Are you all right?"

George nodded, "Yes, of course! I'm George Weasley. Who would I be if I weren't okay?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I see. And so if I accidentally hexed you, would you be okay?"

George pretended to think, "Well yes, but then I would have to accidentally tell Fred what you did, so that we can both get revenge on you!" he said, pretending to cackle.

Hermione smiled, "Okay, then I better _not _hex you."

Right then, she saw Harry and Ron walk by her with an arm draped around their girlfriend. Tears unexpectedly sprang to her eyes, and she used the edge of her sleeve to rub it away before saying a quick 'bye' to George and walking away.

George frowned, but he managed to crack a joke, "Did you just hex yourself?" he asked.

Hermione looked up at him, and she smiled, "No," but her eyes were shiny with tears.

George suddenly felt very awkward. He was not used to a girl crying, but he was only used to one _laughing_.

"Let's go into a _special _room that will heal you of all your troubles!"

Hermione looked at him strangely, "What room?"

George shrugged, "The kitchen of course! We can have Fire Whiskey and have a little girly chat!" he exclaimed, pretending to fan himself with an invisible fan.

Hermione looked at him, "Are you serious?"

George rolled his eyes, "Of course not! But we can go to the kitchen! I'm starving…"

He walked her to the kitchen, and immediately Dobby and a couple more House Elves ran towards them.

"Miss Hermione! Mr. Weasley. What can Dobby be getting for you today?" Dobby asked.

Hermione smiled at the elf and said, "Nothing," at the same time George said, "I'll have a pumpkin pie and some chicken wings as well as some mashed potatoes and … oh! Can't forget the Fire Whiskey!"

Hermione shook her head, "You just ate!"

But Dobby had already run to get the food.

The two settled on the table and George asked, "So what's wrong? What did my childish little brother do this time?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Aren't _you _childish?"

George pretended to gasp aloud, "Me? Childish? _No! _I am the most mature man you will ever meet Ms. Hermione Granger!"

Suddenly, Dobby came with the food, and two bottles of Butterbeer.

"You is not supposed to be drinking Mr. Weasley. Dobby decided to get you and Miss Hermione some Butterbeer instead," he said, sternly.

George looked surprised, and when Dobby left, he whispered, "Wow, I think that's the first time I ever got lectured by a House Elf."

Hermione laughed, forgetting about Harry and Ron.

George looked into Hermione's brown eyes, "So tell me … what's up?"

Hermione decided to tell George what happened. Seeing him eat a chicken wing helped her focus on George rather than her friends.

Hermione opened her mouth and spilled out the story that had happened the day before with Ron, Harry and her.

When she reached the end, George had both fists curled up into tight balls and he was glaring at the ceiling.

"Why my little no good brother…" he snarled, getting defensive.

"I'll have to send a Howler to him!" he said.

George opened his mouth and started his imaginary Howler, "_Why you Ron! How dare you hurt Hermione Granger! Now you have to suffer to consequences. Go outside and there will be your little underpants that have Harry Potter all over them and also..." _

Hermione cut him off, laughing, "It's okay. I realized that I don't need those kinds of friends when I have a great friend like you."

She leaned over and gave him a hug before leaving.

George suddenly decided that he wanted Hermione to know it was he that was the Secret Admirer.

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_Well, I know you've been waiting desperately for this letter. I mean, you must be wondering about my good looks and my awesome hairstyle. I decided to be gracious and reveal myself at the Astronomy Tower in an hour. If you're not there, then you'll have to miss out the chance of a lifetime and not see me._

Hermione quickly threw back the covers and slipped into her Hogwart's robe. She grabbed something before leaving to the Astronomy Tower.

As she walked through the Common Room, two chairs turned to face her and Hermione saw that it was Harry and Ron.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Harry stood up first and he walked over to his friend, "Uh, Hermione … I just … I'm pretty sure you heard our conversation about you and well … I just wanted to apologize. I had no right to say these things. You are the best friend anybody could ever have and I don't know why I chose to be so mean."

Ron got up as well and said, "Uh … I'm sorry too. I guess we've … er … been neglecting you lately and we don't really mean it … it's just that … well, they're our girlfriends and … I promise I'll never ask you for homework help again. Please forgive us. I'll understand if you never will talk to us again. Just as long as you're not mad…"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron's innocent faces, debating on whether or not she should forgive them, when she suddenly enveloped them in a hug.

"It's all right you guys. But … I still am hurt. It'll take some time for me to build back up my trust, but I love you both. And I'll try not to act so prissy and bossy."

Harry and Ron laughed, and they invited Hermione to the kitchens to celebrate their reunion.

Hermione politely declined and Harry and Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the portrait.

Curiosity was pounding in her heart as she approached the Astronomy Tower. Who was it?

As she stepped into the dark tower, she was immediately enveloped by the cold midnight wind.

She looked around and her eyes fell on a silhouetted figure.

"Hey, you showed up!" said a voice.

Hermione's eyes widened, "George?" she asked.

He nodded.

Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

George cleared his throat, "Um, I understand if you just want to be friends. I mean … I'm cool with anything because, like I said, I am George Weasley."

Hermione nodded her head thoughtfully, "I'd like that. I don't really want to jump into a relationship. I'd like to take it slow."

George nodded, "Hey, I'm up for that! I mean, I can take it slow, fast, to the head…"

Hermione laughed, "I think I had an idea it was you."

George looked at her, "Really why?"

Hermione took something out of her pocket, and aimed it at him.

From the quill, black ink shot out and George was drenched in the face from the ink.

Hermione also took out something from her pocket and she put it into his mouth.

He turned into a canary.

George began to squawk loudly, and Hermione said the counter curse.

George turned back into himself and he pretended to be mad, "Why'd you do that?"

But Hermione, seeing a George that was covered in black ink could not contain her laughter.

Soon she was laughing and George was too.

She hugged him, "Thanks for being there for me. Harry and Ron … they made up with me."

George nodded, "I'll always be there for you."

They hugged again, but suddenly, there was a shadow in the door, and the two of them looked up and screamed.

"George Weasley! How _dare _you do this to me!"

Well, it actually sounded like, "Eeeurre Eeasslleey! Oow arrree oooouuu oooo iiiss oooh eee!"

George looked at the beautiful girl in his arm and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Run!" he shouted and the two of them ran for their lives away from the librarian who had eaten the Ton-tongue toffee.

"Life will _never _be boring and sad with George in it," Hermione thought, laughing as she ran after George.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is my entry for the contest on The Hideaway. I hope you all like it. Please read and review! I had fun writing this fanfiction and I hope you have fun reading it. **


End file.
